A Heated Discussion
by romansilence
Summary: After a very long day hearing petitions and deliberating with the Council all Kahlan wants is sleep. Richard wants to make love/have sex. Can disaster be avoided?


Disclaimer: The characters and background story of "Legend of the Seeker" belong to Terry Goodkind, ABC Studios etc. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit will be made.

This short piece follows after a href= lots_ "A Letter"/a and a href=" lots_""A Conversation"/a as well as a href= lots "The Room of Clarity" /a.

Summary: After a very long day hearing petitions and deliberating with the Council all Kahlan wants is sleep. Richard wants to make love/have sex. Can disaster be avoided?

 **A serious Discussion**

 **By**

 **romansilence**

Two weeks after her conversation with Zedd, the Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell, was in her bedroom in the Confessor's Palace in Aydindril. Richard Cypher-Rahl, the one True Seeker in a thousand years, was with her. A couple of months ago the chance of getting to spend the night with him without having to fear that he would end up enslaved to her would have made her extremely happy. This night it did not. It increased her weariness considerably.

She had spent the morning and the early afternoon hearing petitions and sitting in judgment over the Citizens of the Midlands who had found their way into her audience hall. In the late afternoon she had done some paperwork and looked over a few treaties that soon would have to be renegotiated. After a quick dinner with Richard and Zedd, she had participated in a lengthy council session about a trade agreement with a few cities in the south of D'Hara who wanted to become part of the Midlands. A tricky situation with a great potential for danger, at the worst a war with D'Hara. And now all she wanted was to get some sleep and rest and quiet to get rid of her rampant headache; but Richard had other ideas.

She barely had closed the door leading from her office directly to her bedroom when he said, "Come to bed, Kahlan! I've been waiting for you to come home to me for what seems like hours. Let us have some fun before sleep."

"I had a very long day, Richard. All I want is some peace and quiet and a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. I don't have the luxury to laze around in bed all evening. I'm too tired to be in the mood for your kind of fun."

Richard had already made himself comfortable on the bed and looked a bit indignant at the implied insult of her words. "Do not bite my head off, just because I missed you. We have not made love in days because you said that you were too tired and I respect that, but I have needs just like every other man, Mother Confessor."

"Not made Love? And, pray tell, what do you call waking me up at the crack of dawn to make love this morning, Richard? Does that not count? Yes, I was still very sleepy and you were done before I could get into the mood. You achieved orgasm, and I had to get to work. And there is one thing you should not forget…

"We are not like other people, Richard. You knew coming to Aydindril that my duty as the Mother Confessor is not something I could or would shirk. Duty comes first, always. It's more than an obligation to me. It's part of who I am. You would do good to keep that in mind every once in a while."

"Kahlan I don't expect you to neglect your work but is there nothing you can do to make sure that it does not take up all of your time? Delegate!"

"I already did. During Confessor training learning how to see the truth in people's souls was not all I learned. I also learned to read between the lines of treaties or prophesies, and how to manoeuver political minefields. There's more to being a Confessor than just putting my hand on someone's throat and allow my magic free reign. I already shared the burden as much as I can. What I really need are other Confessors with the same training to take over minor cases and problems as it was when I was still in training. Then, the Mother Confessor had over a dozen Confessors to help her with her workload while the others were touring the Midlands to take care of things in remote areas. I thought you understood that when you started your Wizard's training with Zedd. To rule D'Hara you have to be able to be the magic against magic. You will not always be able to rely on Zedd to find a solution."

"Regardless of what Cara and the other Mord'Sith think, I'm not their Lord Rahl, Kahlan. I don't want to rule at the People's Palace. I do not want anything to do with D'Haran politics. I'm the Seeker, that's plenty."

"Richard, we already had this discussion dozens of times. Yes, you are the one True Seeker but you also hold the Bond of the Rahl-line to the D'Haran people. The bond gives you power over them and protects them against magical threats from the Old World. Do not deny your heritage, just because learning how to control your magic is hard."

Richard had jumped out of bed and held the comforter with one hand to cover his nakedness. "That's not why I ended the training and you know that.

"I should not even have any magical powers after giving my han to Nikki if not for Zedd's and Cara's meddling."

"Would you rather that all that power be at the disposal of Darken Rahl? The Mord'Sith who arrived two days ago told us that Darken Rahl in Walter's body holds Nikki captive after one of his Mord'Sith revived her. It's only a question of time before he breaks her and she'll do everything he wants, before he can use her extensive knowledge about all kinds of magic for his own nefarious ends. If Zedd had not goaded her into using her magic against Cara moments before her death, she would still have all your powers. So, Cara could absorb your han until we had closed the rift. And after that was done Zedd transferred it back to you. You should be grateful."

"Grateful? For another burden to complicate my life?"

"When all you really want is to return to Westland and live a quiet life as a wood's guide, right Richard?"

"No, Kahlan, you got it all wrong. I know that I can't be a wood's guide and the Seeker, and I'd rather be the Seeker. Yes, I wish I could spirit you off somewhere and make you forget that you're the Mother Confessor, live as quiet and simple a life as the Seeker of Truth possibly can, but apparently everything else is more important to you than I am."

"You know that's not fair, Richard. I give you all the spare time I have and I would really love if it were about more than just making love. Lately it's as if all you want is drag me into bed to impregnate me with a child, we no longer talk or hold each other, Richard. Where did that go? Despite being the last Confessor, I'm not a brood mare and I never will be. I'd rather the line of Confessors die out with me than let getting pregnant become an obsession. And I would appreciate it if you would stop interrogating my maids about my monthly cycle. I do not want to punish my people just because they fell for your puppy dog eyes. It's none of your business. Do not do it again."

"What other choice do I have, Kahlan? I tried asking you and all you did was change the subject. You need a daughter to continue the line of Confessors, especially now that Dennée had to give up her powers to survive and fled to Thandor."

"She did not flee to Thandor. She just returned to a place where she always had felt more at home than here in Aydindril. Dennée and Edrand will be safe there. And our time together should be about more than getting me pregnant, Richard. It was at the beginning, but lately, I think, making love is just a means to an end for you."

"No, Kahlan, I love you. I want to be with you all the time. It would be wonderful if I could give you what you need: a child. So far we were not that lucky. But that's not what the nobles of your court think, Kahlan. They think that something is not right with me because you are not yet expecting."

"And you were so concerned about their gossip that you asked Zedd to make sure that there's nothing wrong with you. Why don't you ask him to check me out? To make sure that I'm not barren, Seeker."

"Calm down, Kahlan, Zedd said that you're as healthy as I am and that the fact that you're not pregnant yet is a sign of the Creator that she does not want you to be with child at the moment. Perhaps I should have listened to him and waited making love to you until after our wedding. He said he had made sure that everything was as it should be after he had put you and the amulet back together."

"So, you had doubts?"

"I would never doubt you, Kahlan."

"Don't avoid the question, Richard."

"Yes I asked Zedd to check you out, but not because I have doubts. I asked for his help because I was worried about you."

"Worried? That's one way to masquerade your need to control me and my every move."

"That's not it, Kahlan. I love you too much to let anything happen to you. The three Mord'Sith who arrived two days ago swore fealty to me, but they look to Cara and you for guidance and orders."

"And they will continue to do so as long as you deny your heritance, Richard. Learn how to use and control your magic, that's a first step in the right direction."

"That's easy for you to say. You are not the one unable to get out of a simple binding spell."

"The Richard I know is not easily discouraged by one tiny failure."

"But I tried everything."

"Maybe you tried too hard, Richard. Did you try to use the sword of Truth or did you use spells and incantations?"

"I didn't have the sword on me, so I tried the latter. I don't want to feel that helpless ever again."

"You thought of the problem when you tried to get free, right? But you always told me that as the Seeker of truth you have to think about the solution, not the problem to be successful."

"Easier said then done, Mother Confessor."

"It's extremely easy, Richard. You have three choices. You can continue to mope around the Palace and Aydindril and basically waste your life or you can go and find yourself a new quest or you can man up, embrace your responsibilities and resume your Wizard's training with Zedd.

"Go to Zedd tomorrow and tell him that you made a mistake and want to resume your training. I guess he will jump at the opportunity to get another chance teaching you. Do not give up this easily, D'Hara needs a strong leader; you never will be a tyrant like Darken Rahl was, D'Harans do not know how to think for themselves for the most part. D'Hara needs a Lord Rahl and as much as you do not want to hear it, you are a Rahl, stop denying the Truth and you will be a great Leader for D'Hara without becoming a tyrant.

In recent Memory the Lord Rahls have all been selfish Bastards and dangerous tyrants, but once upon a time, when the great war was still in full swing, three thousand years ago, the leader of D'Hara, Alric Rahl, was different. He was not only a great and powerful Wizard he also was a good sovereign, concerned about the well being and safety of everyone in the New World, not only his own people. If you do not want to start with basic spells immediately it might also be a good idea if you at least would study the history of the Midlands and D'Hara. You should give it at least another month or better two. Promise you will speak with Zedd tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I promise, though I doubt that it will do any good, but I will give it another try, just for you, Kahlan, and now come to bed."

"Thank you, Richard, but you should do it for yourself and not to humor me. I'll be right with you."

Kahlan walked over to the small chamber that housed her bathroom, combed her hair, brushed her teeth and changed into a night gown. The disappointment on Richard's face could not have been more obvious when he saw her state of dress. She extinguished the ceiling light and climbed into bed next to Richard with her back against his front. She blew out the candle burning next to the bed and said,

"Good night, Richard, sleep well."

He answered, "Good night, Kahlan," but his hands roaming over her body and trying to creep under the fabric of her short gown told her that he was not quite willing to give up just yet.

"Please, stop moving your hands, Richard; it will not do what you want. Hold me but let me sleep, please. Don't try to seduce me – tonight that will not work. All you will get from these efforts is to annoy me. Sleep, Richard."

"Good night, Kahlan."

Richard put one arm under his head and the other around Kahlan's waist, seemingly content to do as she wanted. Kahlan's breathing quickly started to even out, indicative of the first stages of falling asleep, Richard, however, was too keyed up to do the same and so he started to rub her calves with his toes and began to move his hand in small circles over her stomach. When Kahlan did not react to his advances, he grew bolder. The circles became bigger and he let his foot slide up almost to the hollow of her knee. He stopped a few fingers below it to make sure not to tickle her. He knew that at that spot she was extremely ticklish.

Richard was still very careful with his actions. He did not want to wake her up and listened cautiously to the sound of her breathing. When her breathing deepened even more and slowed down he knew that she was falling deeper into the dreamland and after a few minutes he scooted back a bit and rolled Kahlan on her back. The moon light falling in through the window and the balcony door didn't reach the bed, but Richard didn't need light to know every detail of Kahlan's body. Over the last couple of months he had mapped it extensively more than once. He knew well how beautiful she was in her slumber, carefree and innocent. No longer content to only touch the night gown, he pushed it up as far as he could.

Richard put his right hand on her stomach just above her panties and let it glide upwards until he reached the underside of her breasts. He caressed the soft, firm flesh until it reacted to his touch and broke out in goose bumps. He changed his position to have both hands free and closed his eyes. When the tip of his fingers brushed over Kahlan's already hard nipples, Richard decided that the need for sleep was overrated and that he would wake her up with a passionate kiss soon. He also was convinced that this would change her mind about not wanting to be touched and thus missing another chance to continue the line of Confessors.

Richard's plans were foiled because Kahlan woke up on her own moments later. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her daggers from the nightstand and took a defensive position. Richard lit the candle and Kahlan relaxed marginally when she saw that she was still alone with Richard.

"What by the Keeper's wrath do you think you're doing, Richard Rahl? I thought I could trust you and that you're an honorable man, I was obviously mistaken if you think that you can simply take what I was not willing to give to you tonight. No one with even a shred of honor would do what you just tried. Get out before I let the whole palace know what you tried to do. I can't look at you now and keep calm."

"But Kahlan, you misunderstand. I just wanted to make love to you. Your body wants it as well. Your nipples are hard they reacted to my touch."

"Of course my body reacted. I'm only human after all. I love you Richard and I trusted you that's why I let myself fall asleep next to you. Now I know you cannot be trusted. You seem to think that taking a woman against her will and without her knowledge is alright. It's not alright. It never should be alright especially not in the Confessor's Palace and the Mother Confessor's bedroom. I do not condone rape."

"But Kahlan, nothing happened. You woke up. And what I did was not rape. I did not violate you. I just wanted to make love."

"I feel violated, Richard and you know that. What would you have done if I had not woken up on my own? And please do not pretend that you are more obtuse than you really are. I want an honest answer, Seeker."

"I was about to wake you with a kiss, so passionate and consuming that you would have forgotten that you wanted to sleep and not make love."

"Nice plan, it would have allowed me to go along or to stop you, too bad that it backfired. I can no longer trust you keep your word and your hands to yourself. Please, leave my room. It's not that I did not warn you."

"You're overreacting, Mother Confessor, nothing happened, and I don't have any place else to sleep."

"On the other side of the corridor are a lot of empty rooms. They once belonged to the Confessors who worked for the Mother Confessor. Take one of those and don't forget your sword. No one else has to know about your lapse in judgment but I still want you to go and speak with Zedd about your wizard's training."

"As you wish, Mother Confessor, you do not want to have me around. I will not force you to suffer my presence. I will go." Richard said between clenched teeth, gripping the hilt of the Sword of Truth to calm himself.

"Don't play indignant, Richard. If anyone has a reason to be angry it's me, Lord Rahl. I love you but that does not give you the right to do what ever you fancy."

"Do not call me, Lord Rahl, Kahlan. I'm Richard Cypher, the Seeker. You say you love me but you do not act like a woman in love."

"And how does a woman in love act, Richard? Like my ungifted half, fawning over you the whole day long? Seeing rivals in every bit of attention you give to any woman but her? Having no other thought than you paying attention to her? I'm not that woman and I do not want to be her, never again. She was nothing but a simpering weakling even before the Mother Confessor me confessed her."

"How? I thought you don't remember what happened when you were split in half?"

"I didn't at first but when we came here the memory slowly returned. I now remember what both halves thought and felt. And I'm extremely grateful to Zedd that I'm back to my old self. I didn't like either of them. And now please leave and let me at least try to sleep."

"As you wish, Mother Confessor. I'll be in one of the courtyards. I need to let off some steam." In the meantime Richard had gotten dressed and had started to pack his meager belonging in a big bag and a backpack.

"Fine, do what you think you need to do. I will not stop you, but speak with Zedd tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll talk to Zedd, though I don't know what you expect to come of it and I will also take one of the other rooms for myself. You know that it will be welcome ammunition for the gossip mongers on your court."

"I don't care about their wagging tongues, and neither should you. I should have given you your own space from the beginning. It's what Zedd wanted and I should have seen to it from the beginning. I just forgot about it in the rush of being back home. I'm sorry, Richard, that should not have happened."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I did not want my own room, not then and not now. I do not need my own space, Kahlan."

"But you will have it and I would be very grateful if you could get to it now."

"As you wish, Mother Confessor. Sleep well, if you can."

"Good night, Richard."

Richard banged the door when he left and Kahlan got back to bed and blew out the bedside candle. She snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes, but sleep did not come as easily as it had earlier. One of the things Richard had said kept flittering through her mind like a blood fly. Insistent and annoying, "You do not act like a woman in love." She loved Richard. She would marry him and they would rule over D'Hara and the Midlands together. Unfortunately that plan no longer held much appeal for her. Yes, she loved Richard, but he was right. She was not in love with him. If she was honest with herself she had to admit that even before they had closed the rift she had no longer been in love with Richard. She was in love with Cara. As soon as she had admitted that to herself she fell asleep and woke refreshed in the early morning full of energy.

The next day, Richard talked to his grandfather and they decided that for the time being he would split his day between learning about his magic and reading about the history of D'Hara and the Midlands ever since the end of the great war three thousand years ago.

He was still angry at Kahlan for having insisted on her privacy and having basically thrown him out. He tried his best to ignore her even when Cara told him that he should stop acting like a spoilt brat. About a week later, after dinner, He asked her if he could come over and hold her at night. They did more than holding each other… And everything seemed again to be alright between them.

THE END


End file.
